Oto's Fox Twins
by microzombie
Summary: What if Iruka had never found Naruto the night of the Forbidden Scroll Incident? !Otogakure!Naruto !Shakuton!Naruto Slightly sociopathic and smarter Naruto.
1. Scroll

**OK!**

**SO! **

**New story.**

**I know. I know. I'm slacking on the ones I already have. BUT!**

**I had this on the brain, and I haven't been able to work on anything besides this.**

**SO! Hit me with a brick if you want, but I had to get this out.**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**And**

**As Always**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

"Shadow Clone Jutsu...aww great! It immediately starts off with my worst subject!" Naruto facepalmed as he read the Forbidden Scroll of Konoha. The blonde academy student took out a pen and paper and wrote down jutsu that sounded interesting.  
"Ehh...I'll remember to practice the Shadow Clone thing later...oh! This one sounds cool. Lightning Style:Thunder Dragon. CAUTION: THIS JUTSU REQUIRES B-RANK RESERVES! ANY LESS AND THE NINJA USING IT WILL BE KILLED! Wow! Sounds dangerous...BITCHIN'!"

* * *

"Iruka! You've gotta come now! Naruto's stolenthe forbidden scroll!" Mizuki was frantic, and Iruka ran out of his apartment without even closing the door.  
'I've gotta find him first! If anyone else does...'  
Iruka didn't want to think about that as he stormed towards the forest looking for his surrogate younger brother.

* * *

"Fire Style: Devouring Flames. This jutsu fires several large fireballs at a ninja's target. The fireballs then kill their target while at the same time stripping their target of his/her chakra. This chakra is then either diverted back to the jutsu's user or is used to redirect the fireballs onto new targets. (CAUTION:Possible chakra poisoning.) Pfft...making it forbidden because of what might happen. Stupid overcautious adults." Naruto wrote down the instructions for the jutsu.

"Scorch Style:Cleansing Beam. This jutsu uses the Scorch Style Kekkei Genkai to fire a single beam that will boil the water inside a targets body. More accurate version of Scorch Style: Steaming Murder in which several balls of chakra similar in apperance to the sun are controlled by the user to boil the liquids inside an opponents body. (CAUTION: The Cleansing Beam isn't a guranteed kill like the Steam Murder. It is more accurate and more difficult to evade, but less effective overall.)

As Naruto continued looking for jutsu several ANBU appeared in the clearing with Naruto. One in a brear mask stooped and snatched the scroll from Naruto.

"Hey! What're..."

One with purple hair pointed at Naruto.

"Stay here Naruto-kun. We'll talk about punishment later."

Naruto seemed bewildered.

"But Neko-nee-chan!" But the ANBU squad was already gone.

Not ten minutes later another figure walked into the clearing.

"Mizuki-sensei!"

The blue-haired chunin eyed Naruto.

"Naruto where's the Forbidden Scroll?"

Naruto frowned.

"Some ANBU found me and took it. Why'd they take it?"

Mizuki cursed aloud.

"Damn it Demon! You can't do anything right can you?! Even when you win you fuck it up!"

Naruto recoiled.

"Demon? Mizuki-sensei...what're you talking about? Why are you so mad?"

Mizuki sneered.

"Naruto, thirteen years ago when the Kyuubi attacked the Yondaime Hokage didn't kill it! It's impossible to kill a tailed beast! The Yondaime sealed it into an orphan! Naruto! That orphan was you! You are the Nine-Tailed-Fox!"

Naruto was struck dumb. It all made sense now. The glares. The whispers. The nightmares. It all made sense. He was the Nine Tailed Fox...  
Naruto was so stunned he didn't move when Mizuki hurled a Fuma Shuriken at him.  
CLANG  
Naruto was woken up when a huge wooden club blocked the fuma shuriken. He tracked the club back to a hulking giant with hair covering his face.

"Holy shit! You really are a dumbfuck, aren't you?! You're just gonna kill a motherfuckin' jinchurikii, cum stain?" Behind the giant was a masked girl kneeling on a branch. The mask was pulled up enough to allow the girl to use a flute.

"Are you the ninja Orochimaru-sama sent?!" Mizuki tilted his head.

"Oh no, I just happened to be passing through, of course I am dumbass!" the girl's voice was sweet at first but she roared the last part.  
Naruto was confused, but stayed quiet.

"Give me another day! I'll get the scroll!" Mizuki was panicking now.  
The girl smirked as she pulled off her mask fully. Red hair fell free and a smirk was firmly in place.

"No need dumbfuck. You see, blondie here wrote down all the orgasmic stuff. I was listening in, and he got some pretty cool shit. That and he's a jinchurikii?! It's a fuckin' haul! So! No need for you cum stain!" the girl grinned as music drifted from her flute. Two more giants appeared and they surrounded Mizuki.

"W-wait! I-I'm loyal to Orochimaru-sama!"

The Oto-ninja smirked as she stopped playing.

"Orochimaru-sama rewards failure with death."

The girl began playing again and the giants raised their hands into fists.

Mizuki screamed and there was a wet crunch as the giants crushed him. Naruto watched all of this mutely.

"Hey..."  
No response.

"Hello?! Blondie!"  
A hand impacted the back of his head.

"HEY! SHIT-STAIN!"  
Naruto turned and saw the girl who'd killed Mizuki. She appeared to be his age. Maybe a year or to older.

"What's the fucks the matter with you?" the girl's eyes were half-lidded.

"I'm a demon..." Naruto muttered. The girl rolled her eyes and slapped the back of Naruto's head.

"Ouch!" Naruto scowled at the girl. The girl smirked right back at him.

"You don't seem like a fuckin' demon to be Shit-stain. Demons are scary motherfuckers that'll kill ya for lookin' at'em sideways. You're just a dumb little shit."  
Naruto pouted.

"But I know someone that can make you a slightly less dumb little shit..."  
Naruto looked up at the smirking girl.

"My Lord, Orochimaru, would love to have someone like you under his command, Shit-stain."  
Naruto frowned.

"But I didn't pass the Academy. I'm not a ninja."  
The girl shrugged.

"I never passed any Academy, and I'm one of Orochimaru-sama's elite bodyguards. Pedigrees don't count for shit in combat, and I, for one, prefer my kickass custom techniques to ones that everyone else uses."  
Naruto brightened a little. The girl turned and walked away, but Naruto stayed still.

"Hey! Shit-stain! You comin' or not?!"

Naruto grinned as he saw the girl waiting for him with a scowl on her face.

"Coming, uh...whatever your name is!"  
The girl groaned.

"The names Tayuya of the North Gate, but you'll call me Tayuya, Shit-stain

* * *

**New chapter on the way.**


	2. Orochimaru

**Sorry about the delay.**

**I no longer have Microsoft Word, and Notepad is a bitch and a half to get the right format on.**

**ANYWAY!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Neko knelt before the Hokage as she returned the Forbidden Scroll to him.

"Neko where is Naruto?" The Hokage raised an eyebrow.

"One of his Academy instructors, Mizuki I believe, was nearing the clearing, and we decided that a familiar face would be better for Naruto-kun." The Hokage nodded.

"Very well Neko. Thank you. You are dismissed." Neko nodded, saluted, and disappeared in a shunshin. Sarutobi leaned back in his chair and waited for Naruto to show up with Mizuki. Instead, Iruka crashed inside breathing heavily and with a pale face. Sarutobi immediately sat up.

"What's wrong Iruka?"

"Hokage-sama! I checked one of Naruto's haunts in the forest, and...there...there was blood everywhere! One of Mizuki's fuma shuriken was embedded in a tree..."

Sarutobi stood up with a hard expression on his face. The kind old man had gone away, and the God of Shinobi had come out of the closet he was usually shoved in.

"Show me."

* * *

Tayuya and Naruto dashed through the forest.

"Hurry up Shit-stain! Those Leaf pricks are gonna come after us, and I'd rather not get into a big fight for your piddly ass."

Naruto stared at her back with his mouth open. As Tayuya looked back she noticed his mouth open. "What? Did you expect us to be best friends already?" Naruto shook his head.

"It's just...no one has ever defended me before...even you're doing it because of what's inside me...thanks..." Tayuya turned away from Naruto and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Shit-stain. Keep moving." Tayuya and Naruto jumped into the air and started moving through the branches as they got closer to the Land of Fire's border.

* * *

Several ANBU stood in the clearing with Sarutobi and Iruka. Kakashi Hatake, Ibiki Morino, and Might Gai stood behind the Hokage.

"It's exactly as I found it when I got here." Sarutobi just observed quietly.

"Hokage-sama!" One of the ANBU called. Sarutobi turned and the ANBU in a bird mask was standing in the bloody puddle. Swallow reached down and he came back out with a piece of a Konohagakure uniform and a mangled fuma shuriken.

"That's Mizukis!" Iruka's eyes widened. The Hokage released smoke from his pipe out of his nose.

"If Mizuki was here, it must be assumed that Naruto was here as well." Ibiki raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"Then where did Uzumaki go?"

Kakashi sighed.

"That's the real question isn't it? In the fifteen minutes between when the ANBU left and Iruka arrived, whoever was here killed Mizuki, and we can assume that they kidnapped Naruto. It wasn't exactly a huge secret that he was a jinchurikii."

Gai cut in now. "Who would be unyouthful enough to kidnap young Naruto-kun?"

Sarutobi puffed. "I have several ideas. Who would be very interested in a Forbidden Jutsu scroll, and know exactly where to steal it from?"

Kakashi growled "Orochimaru."

Sarutobi nodded. "It's reasonable to assume that Naruto is in Orochimaru's hands. Mizuki was most likely acting as his proxy."

Iruka scratched his head. "But why would Mizuki go traitor? It's not within his nature."

Kakashi sighed. "The most stinging of betrayals are the ones you don't see coming Iruka."

Ibiki stuck his hands in his pockets. "So Hokage-sama. When are we getting the kid back?"

Sarutobi frowned. "As soon as we have intelligence as to his location Ibiki. As much as I care for Naruto I can't sortie a crusade across the entire Elemental Nations to find him."

Gai sighed. "Kushina-sensei wouldn't be happy Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi nodded. "I know. You three stand by. As soon as we have intelligence on Naruto's whereabouts, you three are going after him."

"Yes, sir." the three jounin nodded as the ANBU continued searching for evidence.

* * *

Naruto and Tayuya were now in the jungles of the Land of Rice Paddies. As they got closer to their destination the air got hazy and a heavy feeling came into the pit of Naruto's stomach. Tayuya dropped to the ground, Naruto close after her. A large stone snake's head was coming out of the ground. It's mouth was open and steps were descending into a dark abyss. As they came to the opening Tayuya stopped and turned to Naruto.

"Now listen up Shit-stain. I'm probably gonna have to wade through some bullshit, since I didn't get the Forbidden Scroll, but Orochimaru-sama won't kill me, since I brought him the Kyuubi jinchurikii. Don't speak unless spoken to, and be respectful at all times. Refer to Orochimaru-sama as Orochimaru-sama at all times. Understand?" Naruto nodded.

"Got it Tayuya." Tayuya turned and walked inside Orochimaru's underground base. Naruto swallowed and got slightly closer to Tayuya as the halls weren't very well lit.

"Step exactly where I do, so you don't get skewered by traps. Then I'd really be fucked..." Tayuya looked over her shoulder.

Naruto followed the senior kunoichi's orders and before long they were in a room full of tall columns. Tayuya led Naruto over to a set of double doors and knocked on them.

"Enter!" a snake oil smooth voice called out. Tayuya entered and had Naruto close behind her. A man in a yellow tunic and with pale skin and yellow eyes looked at Naruto intently. Tayuya knelt so Naruto did so as well. Orochimaru turned to Tayuya.

"Tayuya where is the Forbidden Scroll?" Tayuya slightly shivered.

"The agent in Konoha failed to acquire it Orochimaru-sama. Punishment has already been taken care of." Orochimaru put his hand to his chin.

"And who is this Tayuya?" Naruto swallowed before answering.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Orochimaru-sama. The jinchurikii of..."

Orochimaru smiled wickedly.

"The Nine Tailed Fox. Ah, you've brought me a new trump card have you Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya nodded. "I didn't want to return empty handed. He also wrote down several jutsu from the Forbidden Scroll before an several ANBU squads arrived to confiscate it." the redhead exaggerated, so it would seem like it was impossible for her to get the scroll.

Orochimaru chuckled.

"Very good. Tayuya-chan you are dismissed. Naruto-kun stay here." Naruto began shivering as Tayuya turned and walked out without even a glance of sympathy at Naruto. The doors closed.

"Tell me Naruto-kun. Why are you here?" Naruto answered immediately.

"I'm here to join you Orochimaru-sama. The Hokage lied to me my entire life. Even the people I thought I could trust, my Academy teachers, betrayed me. I don't think anyone in Konoha cares about me."

Orochimaru chuckled.

"Well that won't be a problem here Naruto-kun. I won't turn down a ninja such as yourself. Be aware that I will expect you to follow all of my orders to the letter. You will also turn over any and all jutsu you wrote down when you were in possesion of the Forbidden Scroll."

Naruto appeared to be downcast.

"Orochimaru-sama, I don't have my certification as a shinobi. I can't even do the Academy jutsu." Orochimaru raised an eyebrow.

"Show me Naruto-kun. The Konoha Academy Clone and Transformation." Naruto did the clone jutsu and a half-dead clone appeared. Naruto next did the transformation and a malformed Iruka appeared. Orochimaru nodded.

"Your problem is your chakra control Naruto-kun which I am sure your jounin-sensei will assist you with. Tell Tayuya to take you to Bento. Welcome to Otogakure, Naruto-kun." Naruto grinned.

"Thank you Orochimaru-sama!"

"Hand me the jutsu, Naruto-kun." Naruto placed the scroll on which he'd written the jutsu in Orochimaru's outstretched hand. In Orochimaru proffered an Oto headband. The blonde bowed and turned to leave the room.

"Wow you aren't fuckin' dead?" Tayuya appeared to be genuinely surprised. Naruto grinned at the red head as he tied on his headband.

"Nope! Orochimaru-sama said you're supposed to take me to some guy named Bento."

Tayuya smirked.

"Scratch that. You might die yet Shit-stain." Naruto appeared bewildered. "What?" Tayuya's smirk got wider. "Nothing, Shit-stain. Stay on my ass." Tayuya walked away and Naruto followed.

* * *

**Next chapter. Coming up.**


	3. Otogakure

**ALRIGHT**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Otogakure was made up of the central underground base where Orochimaru and his inner circle resided, and six surrounding villages in a wagon wheel. The Village Hidden in the Sound was hidden in plain sight. The six villages were named, Ryuuta, Tatsuo, Hiryuu, Akagi, Kiryuu, Ryuuki. Ryuuta, and Akagi were the largest of the villages and had the highest amount of ninja in them at any given time. It was daylight when Tayuya and Naruto got to Ryuuta. As Tayuya and Naruto walked through one of the villages Tayuya raised her hand.

"Kin! Turn around bitch!" A tall kunoichi in a vest and black and dark grey camouflage pants turned around. A camouflage scarf was around her neck. Her right hand rested on her hip. Her hair that came to the small of her back was tied at the bottom with a purple bow. An electric guitar was slung across her back. It was black, but jagged red lines ran across and around it. The strap was black with red music notes running down it. (She looks the same as in canon, but her hair is slightly shorter, and the colors on the Oto camouflage are darker..)

"Hi Tayuya." Kin nodded, and her eyes caught Naruto. When she examined his clothes she got a 'what the fuck' smile on her face.

"Who's the eyesore?" Ignoring Naruto's indignant cry Tayuya jerked her thumb at Naruto.

"Picked the Shit-stain up on my mission to Konoha. Check this out, he's the container of the fuckin' Kyuubi!"

Kin raised an eyebrow. "Him? The guy wearing the traffic cone orange jumpsuit?"

Naruto actually took offense to her disbelief.

"What? I can't be a jinchurikii because of the way I dress? Go fuck yourself!" Years after that moment Naruto would observe that Tayuya's mouth had already begun rubbing off on him.

Kin actually laughed. "Yeah, ok. You'll fit right in, uh...name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. Why can't I be the Kyuubi's jailor?"

Kin shrugged.

"I'm Kin Tsuchi. And as for your second question...most of the time jinchurikii are depressed and homicidal guys."

Tayuya yawned. "Well Shit-stain here is on your squad now. Take him to Bento will ya? I'm tired."

Kin nodded. "I was headed to a team meeting anyway."

"Thanks. Later, Kin. See ya Shit-stain." Tayuya disappeared and Naruto looked at Kin.

"You seem to be accepting of a demon container." Kin shrugged.

"What? You didn't do anything bad to me. Come on."

Naruto fell into step beside Kin.

"So what's our team like?" Kin shrugged.

"Me and you are it. I haven't met our jounin-sensei yet, and we're getting our third team member tomorrow."

Naruto then had a bad thought.

"What happened to your other team members?" Kin laughed.

"Don't worry they aren't dead or anything. I just got transferred off my old team."

Then the kunoichi stopped in front of a store before walking in.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Kin stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"I'm ashamed to be seen with you while you're wearing orange. Come on. We need to get you real shinobi gear."

Naruto shook his head animatedly. "I like my orange!"

Kin scowled. "It's not a ninja color! You'll get spotted a mile away!"

Naruto made an uncaring gesture. "So? I'll just beat up whoever sees me!"

Kin walked forward and grabbed him by his collar. "What about the people with you? Huh? You'll get someone killed dressing like that!"

Naruto's face sobered. "Oh...I never thought of it that way..."

Kin sighed and let go of him. "I noticed. Come on. Pay for whatever you can, and I'll cover everything else. You can pay me back later."

Naruto walked inside the clothing store. It appeared to be a ninja store if the dark and heavy clothing inside were any clue.

"Wow! Dude you really need new clothes if you're a ninja!"

Naruto turned to see an incredulous looking ninja. She had on a grey vest and had her orange hair in a high ponytail. An Oto headband was tied around her waist. A short skirt covered her legs.

"Yeah. That's what I'm here for. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stuck his hand out. The girl shook it.

"Sasame Fuma. Nice to meet you." Naruto nodded.

"Hey, nice to meet you, but I've gotta go. Team meeting soon."

"Yeah! And if you make me later than I need to be I'll break my guitar over your head!" An impatient Kin was tapping her foot.

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll see you around Sasame." Naruto walked away.

"Yeah. Bye Naruto." Naruto and Kin walked through the aisles. Naruto picked up a couple pairs of camouflage pants like Kin's and a few short sleeved black muscle shirts. Next came a pair of black shinobi sandals.

"That's enough for now." Kin turned to walk away. Naruto eyed the back of the kunoichi.

"Hey Kin, where'd you get that vest?" Kin turned around and grinned.

"Want some extra protection, huh? They're at the back of the store there." Naruto walked to the back and picked up a vest like Kin's. It was slightly bigger, and was kind of heavy because of the heavy fabric used. Naruto went into a changing room and changed into his new clothes before walking up to the register. His torso was covered by the vest, and his short sleeves stuck out of the sides, and his black and grey camouflage pants were tucked into his ninja sandals.

"That's a whole lot better kid." The cashier nodded and rang up Naruto's purchase.

"That'll be 3000 ryo." Naruto handed over the cash, and walked out with Kin close behind. The two ninjas walked towards their team meeting point.

"Hey, Kin? Is there a weapon supply shop on the way? I need some kunai and shuriken. I left most of mine in Konoha." Kin nodded.

"It's a little bit out of the way, but we can do it." The kunoichi turned left onto another street and Naruto followed after her.

"So what do you specialise in Kin?" The kunoichi patted her guitar.

"Sound based genjutsu. I can hold my own in a taijutsu and weapon fight as well. I won't be beating a taijutsu specialist anytime soon, but I can defend myself well enough. How about you?"

Naruto shrugged.

"I prefer ninjutsu and taijutsu. My reserves are pretty big, so I'm absolutely garbage at genjutsu."

Kin raised an eyebrow as she turned a corner again.

"Yeah? I think I can help with that." Naruto turned and looked bewildered.

"How's that?" Kin pointed to her guitar.

"Sound based genjutsu requires chakra control, but not nearly as much as regular genjutsu. You've just gotta find yourself an instrument that doesn't conflict with mine. If the sounds don't mesh then both of our genjutsus are screwed."

Naruto nodded thoughtfully.

"I'll have to try that. I can help you with your taijutsu if you want. I'm pretty good at it since my chakra control sucks." Kin smiled.

"Thanks. Whenever you get some fun money we can go find you an instrument for your genjutsu, Foxy." Naruto smiled back and then quirked an eyebrow.

"Foxy?" The kunoichi smirked.

"What? Don't like your nickname? It's better than Fishcake." Kin pushed Naruto playfully. The blonde gently elbowed his new friend.

"Oh screw you my name means Maelstrom." Kin laughed.

"Whatever Foxy."

* * *

Bento Mui knew that he had disappointed Kabuto when he'd failed to retrieve the records of Kumo's experiments with bloodline crossbreeding, but he didn't think it'd be this bad. He'd managed to get one of the test subjects and he'd figured that Kabuto had let him off the hook. But the mad scientist hadn't. Nope. Kabuto had instead cursed Bento with a horrible burden.

A team of genin.

Now, normally, this wouldn't be to bad. It usually meant that Bento would be able to kick back and relax while a bunch of whiny, but obediant, brats were painting fences or plowing field. Unfortunately, Otogakure wasn't a normal village. Oto was mostly made up of missing-nins. Which meant that these kids he was getting would probably be rebellious, rule-breakers, and most likely a pack of smartasses.

"Why, oh why, didn't I just die on the mission?" Bento leaned against a tree and rubbed his forehead. His black bodysuit and dark grey jounin vest were slightly torn up from combat, and his Oto headband was around his head.

"Kin, our new boss looks like a lazy ass..." Bento groaned. His suspiscions were confirmed.

"Maybe he's just depressed that he's got a dumbass like you on his team?" Oh, they had a sense of humor to? Great...that'd make for some interesting insults towards him.

"Huh? Who wouldn't want me on his team?" Bento looked up and spotted a boy and a girl walking across the field towards him. The girl was tall and had an electric guitar across her back while the boy only had a black kunai holster on his right leg. Both were wearing Otogakure camouflage and a protective vest designed for genin.

"You should respect your sensei..." The girl shrugged.

"We're not officially a team until tomorrow when our third member shows up. Right now you're just a jounin that we're going to be studying under soon." Bento smirked evilly.

"Really? Tomorrow? Good. That gives me time to think of some good, erm, tests." Kin and Naruto swallowed, and looked at each other. Naruto decided that since they were already screwed, he might as well get a few more laughs out of it.

"This won't be one of those things where I have to turn my head and cough right?" Bento's eye twitched, and Kin pushed some more.

"And I want a female doctor you fuckin' perv..." Naruto nodded.

"Could you check a urine sample as well? My piss is glowing. Must be the bijuu chakra." Bento put his hand on his forehead.

"Before that I think you might want to check your own prostate. Maybe they'll finally get that dick out of there..." That did it. Kin and Naruto burst out laughing.

"Oh, that's to good..." Naruto continued laughing as he supported himself on Kin's shoulder. Said kunoichi was about to fall over herself.

"Yeah...oh man...huh..." Kin looked up and saw Bento leaning down in front of her. His eyes were wide, and it looked as if his face was lit up by a flashlight.

"Perhaps I should control you with more draconian methods..." Kin and Naruto looked at each other before they once again burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh man! Our sensei enjoys scary stories told at slumber parties!" Kin fell over, and Naruto followed soon after. Bento just frowned.

"Alright, alright, enough. I'm Bento Mui and I'll be your squad leader. Who are you two?"

Kin wiped a tear from her eye.

"Kin Tsuchi."

Naruto had to force himself from giggling intermittently.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Bento nodded.

"Alright. Our third team member is coming tomorrow. Be here around noon."

Bento disappeared leaving a still giggling pair of genin.

* * *

The red haired girl readjusted the black bandana on her head. The metal plate now attached to the bandana had a music note on it made it slightly heavy and she adjusted again as she walked through the town with her hands in the pockets of her black and grey camouflage pants. A pair of knee pads were on her legs and black steel toed combat boots were on her feet. A black top that exposed her midriff was on her torso, and pair of fingerless driving gloves were on her hands.

_'Those bastards will pay...I'll avenge you sensei...'_ The girl thought as she entered a shop to buy her ninja equipment.

* * *

Kin and Naruto were walking along a path towards Tatsuo from Ryuuta.

"So, you use your guitar to cast genjutsu?"

Naruto raised his eyebrow and Kin nodded.

"It's slightly bigger than other battle instruments, such as flutes or violins, but it's much more effective at channeling chakra...not to mention guitar playing is a great hobby..."

Now Naruto grew more interested.

"Rock?" Kin shook her head.

"Hard Rock and Metalcore."

"Huh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. Kin tilted her head as she looked at Naruto.

"You've never heard a metal song before?"

Naruto shook his head. Kin smiled.

"I'll show you when we get to the Fuma Clan Compound, ok? You're staying in my room anyway, so you'll hear me practicing." Naruto smiled and nodded.

"That sounds go...oof!" Naruto fell onto his behind as he ran into someone. "

Hey what the hell! Watch where you're going!" a female who was also on her behind yelled.

Naruto scowled.

"Screw you! Why weren't you watching where you were going ya fuckin' skank!" The girl was on her feet now and she was scowling.

Kin was standing with crossed arms trying to figure out if she should defuse the situation or not. The guitarist put a hand to her chin, and smiled before shaking her head.

_'Nah...'_

"What'd you call me prickface?!"

Naruto stood up and got in the girls face as Kin stood amused off to the side.

"I called you a fuckin' dirty ass skank! Gonna do something about it?!"

A flying fist answered Naruto's question.

The blonde ducked it and buried his knee in the girl's gut. The now hostile girl brought her elbow down on Naruto's head and sent the blonde towards the ground. As he went down he swept the girls legs and she went down with him. They landed in a heap.

Now, normally, it'd be embarressing for a girl to end up in the position she landed in, but Naruto and the girl just kept up hitting each other, and ended up kicking up so much dust that Kin could only make out fists, kicks, and the occasional kunai. Finally after around five minutes Kin grew bored.

"Alright! Alright!" the tall girl walked forward and grabbed the collars of both combatants before pulling them apart. As he caught his breath Naruto took the time to examine his opponent. Black Oto bandana and a black shirt exposing her midriff. He didn't get any further since a kick landed in between his legs. Making a very feminine squeak Naruto fell to earth holding his most prized organ. Kin began laughing out loud as the other girl smirked down at him in victory.

It was shortlived since a Shadow Clone appeared next to her and punched her in her right breast.

"OW!" the girl fell the ground holding her chest, and the two genin lay next to each other moaning as they each held a portion of their body. Kin, of course, made no attempt to help either of them, and instead had to steady herself on a tree to keep from falling over in stitches. They lay there for several minutes until they both recovered. Kin was still laughing. The girl sat up first with a groan. Naruto did so several moments later.

"Amaru..." Naruto slowly turned his head towards the girl.

"Huh?"

"My name is Amaru...if we're gonna be buddies then I need your name to." Naruto snorted in amusement.

"Naruto Uzumaki..." Amaru slowly got to her feet still holding her chest.

"Good to meet ya Naruto. Nice to see someone around here can keep up...laters..." Amaru walked off down the path muttering under her breath.

Naruto scratched his head. "Kin, what just happened?"

The guitarist finally caught her breath and looked at her teammate.

"You somehow made a friend by punching her in the boob...by the way if you ever do that to me I'll castrate you and then stick it up your ass..."

Naruto shivered at his teammate and slowly got to his feet.

"God...she had steel toed boots on...I think my nuts are flat..."

Kin laughed out loud again. "Well...let's go then..." The kunoichi wiped a tear from her eye and walked down the path towards Tatsuo.

* * *

**Ok, so that was the last chapter for the night.**

**If you want more, let me know in the reviews.**


End file.
